Hotel Shine
by Yinny 'Willy-Chan' Chawade
Summary: Kau tahu tentang Hotel Shine? Katanya, itu hotel misterius yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dimasuki siapapun. Jika kau nekat memasukinya, maka kau akan... Fic horror pertama, fic oneshot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat, sekaligus fic pertama saya di FFn yang NON HUMOR. RnR please. :)


Dalam bahasa Inggris, _Shine _berarti bercahaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi, artinya akan berbeda lagi jika diterjemahkan ke bahasa Jepang.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam bahasa Jepang, _Shine _itu berarti…

* * *

**Hotel Shine**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho

Rated: T

Genre: Horror/Tragedy/Mystery

Story By: 'Willy-Chan'

Main Chara: Shiho Miyano & Ran Mouri

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, abal, typo(s), chara death, alur cerita yang amburadul dan terlalu cepat, lebay, terlalu sinetron, gak masuk akal, deskripsi yang kacau, horror yang sangat amatir, dll**

**Gak suka sama warning di atas? Jangan baca dan klik back.**

* * *

Shiho Miyano, Gadis blasteran Jepang-Inggris berambut coklat kemerahan dan berparas cantik itu terlihat sedang keluar dari sebuah pesawat sambil membawa satu buah koper besar di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tas kecil berwarna kuning. Ia terbang dari Inggris ke Jepang selama 6 jam untuk sekedar berlibur dari kesehariannya sebagai seorang Ilmuwan.

Ya, Shiho adalah seorang Ilmuwan termuda di dunia, karena di usianya yang baru menginjak 18 tahun, Ia sudah menjadi seorang Ilmuwan hebat dan terkenal sehingga Ia ditugaskan di Inggris. Sebenarnya, Ia mengambil cuti untuk menemui Akemi Miyano, kakaknya yang kini bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran yang ada di Jepang. Awalnya, Shiho ingin memberi kejutan pada Akemi dengan datang secara tiba-tiba ke tempat kerjanya, namun, saat Ia mendatangi restoran tempat Akemi bekerja, restoran itu sudah tutup. Dan disana sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Yah, sudah tutup. Bagaimana ini? Apa lebih baik aku langsung ke apartemen kakak saja ya? Ya sudahlah." gumam Shiho pelan sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan restoran tersebut.

Lalu Shiho berjalan lagi, mencari halte bus terdekat. Beberapa menit kemudian, Shiho menemukan halte bus yang bisa Ia singgahi untuk sementara, sampai ada bus atau kendaraan lain yang lewat dan dapat mengantarnya ke tempat Akemi. Akan tetapi, sejak dua jam Shiho menunggu, tidak ada satupun bus atau kendaraan umum yang lewat, sedangkan hari sudah semakin malam. Entah kenapa, jalanan yang terlalu sepi ini terkesan janggal.

"Ck, kenapa sejak tadi nggak ada kendaraan yang lewat ya? Bahkan, tidak ada seorangpun yang melewati jalan ini. Sepi sekali sih." keluh Shiho yang mulai merasa jenuh. Shiho melihat jam tangannya yang berwarna merah _strawberry. _Ternyata hampir jam dua belas malam. Sontak, Shiho membulatkan matanya karena kaget.

"APA?! Sudah jam segini?" teriak Shiho. "Gawat, kalau tetap menunggu di sini, bisa sampai pagi nih." Shiho bingung harus bagaimana, karena sejak tadi nggak ada kendaraan yang lewat.

"Huh, kalau begini caranya, terpaksa aku harus menelepon kakak dan minta ia menjemputku di sini." keluh Shiho. Ia langsung merogoh saku jaketnya, lalu mengambil _handphone _hitam bersudut merah miliknya. Tapi, _handphone_-nya tidak menyala, baterainya habis.

"Huh, baterainya habis lagi." gerutu Shiho sambil menghentakkan kakinya karena dongkol. Dalam hati, Shiho merutuki nasibnya yang benar-benar menyebalkan ini.

'Sial! Sudah gagal memberi kejutan pada kakak, mau ke apartemen kakak juga nggak ada satupun kendaraan yang lewat, apalagi tempat ini sudah sepi begini. Seperti kota mati saja.' umpat Shiho kesal. 'Ditambah baterai _handphone_ pake abis segala lagi, menyebalkan.' lanjut Shiho semakin menyesali keadaannya.  
Sebenarnya, Ia bisa berjalan kaki, hanya saja, jarak apartemen Akemi lumayan jauh. Jika berjalan kaki, pasti akan makan waktu sampai dua jam, dan Ia baru akan sampai disana saat jam dua malam. Shiho takut kalau sampai ke apartemen Akemi pada jam segitu, maka Ia akan mengganggu waktu istirahat Akemi.

'Hah, daripada terus-terusan nunggu nggak jelas disini, lebih baik aku cari penginapan terdekat saja deh, baru besok ke apartemen kakak.' pikir Shiho setelah beberapa waktu. Lalu, Ia pergi meninggalkan halte bus tadi.

**~('o'~) (~'o')~**

Setelah beberapa waktu Shiho berjalan, akhirnya Ia menemukan sebuah hotel kecil bertingkat lima. Namanya Hotel Shine. Tampaknya, Ia bisa menginap disini untuk sementara. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa, Shiho merasa merinding. Perasaannya jadi nggak enak, ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan hotel ini. Namun Ia tepis segala pikiran anehnya itu.

'Oh, ayolah… apa yang salah dengan hotel ini? Ini Cuma hotel biasa, walau tampak tidak terurus dengan baik. Lagipula, sepertinya hanya ini satu-satunya tempat penginapan terdekat di daerah ini. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.' batin Shiho berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Wajar saja jika Shiho merasa aneh, karena letak hotel ini berada di sebuah gang kecil yang jauh dari keramaian kota. Tidak seperti hotel pada umumnya. Selain itu, hotel ini tampak kusam dan tidak terawat. Banyak retak-retakan kecil di dindingnya. Di sekitar halamannya banyak debu aspal dan rumput liar yang sudah memanjang. Pagarnya juga karatan dan banyak yang keropos. Namun, karena tidak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya Shiho tetap memilih hotel ini sebagai tempat menginapnya malam ini.

Saat Shiho masuk ke hotel tersebut, ternyata hotel ini tidak seburuk penampilan luarnya. Walaupun tidak luas, tapi dalamnya tampak bersih dan rapi. Ruangannya didominasi oleh warna putih gading dan merah _maroon_. Laitainya dilekatkan dengan keramik berwarna senada, membentuk pola catur dan dipasang miring sehingga terlihat seperti berbentuk belah ketupat. Dekorasi yang minimalis namun terlihat elegan membuat Shiho merasa nyaman.

'Wah… sepertinya pepatah "Jangan melihat sesuatu dari luarnya saja" itu ada benarnya juga ya. Hotel ini lumayan indah dan nyaman.' batin Shiho merasa kagum. Ia merasa keputusannya memilih hotel ini sebagai tempat menginapnya malam in benar-benar tepat. Lalu, Shiho segera ke bagian Resepsionis untuk memesan kamar.

"Permisi," sapa Shiho pada sorang Resepsionis. Mendengar suara Shiho, resepsionis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menampilkan sosok seorang wanita berusia sekitar 25 tahunan, berambut hitam yang digulung ke belakang, berponi panjang dan dibelah tengah. Ia memakai blazer berwarna putih _cream _berlengan panjang, sedangkan setengah bagian bawah tubuhnya tidak terlihat karena terhalang meja Resepsionis. Di sebelah dada kirinya, tersemat _name tag _yang tertulis nama "Yui Uehara".

"Selamat datang di Hotel Shine, Nona. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jawab Resepsionis itu menyambut kedatangan Shiho sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Nama saya Shiho Miyano. Saya ingin menginap satu malam di sini. Apa masih ada kamar yang kosong?" tanya Shiho pada Resepsionis tersebut.

"Nona tenang saja, disini masih banyak kamar kosong kok. Sebelumnya, tolong isi dulu formulir ini untuk mengurus administrasi kamar hotel." jawab Resepsionis itu sambil memberikan selembar kertas formulir beserta sebuah pulpen kepada Shiho.

"Baiklah." Shiho mengambil formulir itu. Lalu mengisi semuanya dan menandatangani formulir tersebut. Setelah selesai mengisinya, Shiho memberikannya kembali pada sang Resepsionis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, menurut saya hotel ini cukup nyaman dan indah lho. Hanya saja, kenapa bagian luarnya tampak tidak terurus ya? Padahal jika direnovasi sedikit, pasti hotel ini akan kelihatan lebih bagus, dan bisa sesuai dengan arti namanya. Dan pastinya akan lebih banyak tamu yang datang menginap di sini." saran Shiho pada sang Resepsionis yang sedang mengurus administrasi.

"Yah, sebenarnya pemilik hotel ini sudah berusaha mempromosikan hotel ini. Namun, karena letaknya yang tidak strategis, hanya segelintir orang saja yang mengetahui dan mau menginap di sini. Ditambah lagi, 10 tahun yang lalu pernah ada insiden yang sangat mengerikan di sini. Sejak saat itu, orang-orang enggan menginap lagi di sini. Pendapatan pun berkurang drastis sehingga mau merenovasi pun kami kekurangan biaya. Bahkan, mempekerjakan tukang kebun saja sudah tidak mampu, mungkin sebentar lagi juga hotel ini benar-benar akan bangkrut." jelas sang Resepsionis panjang lebar. Mendengar penjelasan sang Resepsionis, Shiho terdiam sejenak, lalu Ia mengerti dan menjawab penjelasan sang Resepsionis.

"Oh… sayang sekali ya." ucap Shiho ikut prihatin.

"Ah, maaf, saya telah membuat anda tidak nyaman oleh cerita saya." sesal sang Resepsionis merasa bersalah. Lalu, Ia memberikan sebuah kunci berbandul plat hijau yang tertulis nomor kamar hotel kepada Shiho. "Ini kunci kamar Anda, Anda ditempatkan di kamar bernomor 413 di lantai empat." ujar sang resepsionis sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Terima kasih, err…" ucapan Shiho terputus karena Ia berusaha membaca _name tag _sang Resepsionis.

"Oh, maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Yui Uehara. Jika ada keperluan lain, anda bisa menghubungi saya kapan saja." Jawab sang Resepsionis sambil menawarkan diri.

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak Uehara-san." balas Shiho sambil berjalan ke arah tangga.

**~('o'~) (~'o')~**

Setelah sampai di lantai empat, Shiho menoleh ke sekeliling koridor, mencari pintu kamar yang nomornya sesuai dengan plat nomor di kuncinya. Setelah menemukannya, Ia langsung memasukkan kunci tadi ke lubang kunci pintu dan membukanya. Kamarnya tidak terlalu besar, di ujung sebelah kiri kamar terdapat sebuah tempat tidur berukuran sekitar 2x1 meter. Di sebelah kanan tempat tidur itu, terdapat sebuah laci kecil berwarna merah berbentuk persegi, di atasnya ada sebuah jam dan lampu tidur. Lalu, di ujung sebelah kiri pintu kamar terdapat lemari berukuran sedang. Di sebelah lemari itu, terdapat meja kerja beserta kursi yang masih tersimpan rapi di bawah meja. Terakhir, di ujung kanan kamar, terdapat sebuah pintu lagi. Sepertinya itu kamar mandi. Dan sekali lagi, semuanya didominasi warna putih gading dan merah _maroon._

'Wah, walaupun kamar ini kecil dan murah, tapi tidak terlihat murahan juga ya. Benar-benar nyaman.' batin Shiho. Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Shiho segera mengeluarkan barang-barang di kopernya untuk dipindahkan ke lemari hotel. Saat itu, Shiho baru menyadari kalau kamarnya bernomor 413 di lantai 4. Kata orang, angka empat dan tiga belas itu adalah angka yang buruk. Teringat hal itu, entah kenapa perasaan merinding itu datang lagi menghampiri Shiho. Di tengah situasi tak nyaman itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Shiho tersentak kaget, namun Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Si-siapa itu?" teriak Shiho agak gemetar. Berharap ada jawaban dari luar.

Namun hening, tak ada jawaban. Ini membuat perasaan Shiho semakin nggak enak. Tapi akhirnya Shiho memberanikan diri mendekat ke pintu dan membuka pintu itu perlahan. Tapi, ketika Shiho membuka pintu, tidak ada siapapun di luar. Kemudian Shiho melongok ke sekeliling koridor, namun hasilnya tidak ada seorang anak pun di luar.

'Apa cuma perasaanku saja ya?' batin Shiho bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Karena merasa tida ada apa-apa, Ia langsung menutup pintu dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, terdengar suara isak tangis seorang anak kecil di luar. Dari suaranya, sepertinya itu suara seorang anak perempuan. Shiho mnengernyit heran. Karena penasaran, Shiho membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar 6-7 tahun tengah berdiri disamping kanan pintu kamarnya sambil menangis. Anak itu berambut hitam panjang dan di atas kepalanya terdapat jambul berbentuk kerucut yang cukup unik. Wajahnya manis dan imut. Ia memakai baju terusan berwarna putih yang agak longgar. Akan tetapi, Ia terlihat pucat. Shiho terkejut sekaligus heran, tapi karena merasa kasihan, Shiho berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak ini, lalu Shiho bertanya pada anak itu.

"Hei dik, kenapa malam-malam begini kau ada di luar? Dan kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Shiho ramah sambil mengelus kepala anak itu.

"Hiks… a-aku kabur, hiks… da-dari kamarku. Hiks…" jawab gadis kecil itu sambil menangis sesenggukan.

"Ssh… sudah, sudah jangan menangis. Tenangkan dulu dirimu, setelah itu, baru kamu ceritakan pelan-pelan pada kakak mengapa kamu menangis." ujar Shiho lembut sambil menyeka air matanya dan memeluk gadis kecil itu. Dingin. Dahi Shiho mengernyit heran. Setelah tangisan gadis kecil itu reda, Shiho mengajak anak itu masuk ke kamarnya dan mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

"Nama kakak Shiho, Namamu siapa?" shiho memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menanyakan nama gadis kecil itu.

"R-Ran Mouri."jawab gadis kecil -yang diketahui bernama Ran Mouri itu.

"Kenapa kamu belum tidur, dan malah ada di luar malam-malam begini?" tanya Shiho lagi.

"A-aku kabur dari kamar, ka-karena gara-gara aku, Ayah dan Ibuku bertengkar." jawab Ran dengan raut wajah sedih dan gemetar.

"Eh? Memangnya apa salah kamu sehingga membuat Ayah dan Ibumu bertengkar, Ran-chan?" tanya Shiho bingung.

"A-aku nggak tahu, waktu itu aku baru kembali dari restoran hotel. Saat itu, aku sedang sakit dan mau kembali ke kamar, lalu, aku mendengar suara teriakan Ayah dan Ibuku di luar. Kata Ibu, gara-gara Ayah aku jadi sakit, lalu Ayah bilang bukan gara-gara Ayah, tapi gara-gara Ibu kerja terus dan nggak peduli padaku maka aku jadi sakit. Lalu mereka bertengkar gara-gara aku sakit. A-aku takut, kak… aku takut…" jelas Ran dengan gemetar sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan tangis. Dalam hati, Shiho benar-benar marah dan rasanya Ia ingin menampar kedua orangtua Ran yang tega-teganya membawa-bawa nama anaknya ke dalam masalah mereka. Apalagi, Ran masih sangat kecil, ditambah lagi sekarang Ia sedang sakit, tidak seharusnya Ia dilibatkan kedalam masalah orangtuanya.

'Orangtua macam apa yang tega-teganya menelantarkan anaknya seperti ini? Bukannya merawat anaknya supaya cepat sembuh, malah sempat-sempatnya bertengkar!' batin Shiho geram. Merasa iba dengan Ran.

"Sudah, jangan nangis lagi ya. Sekarang, kakak antar kamu kembali ke kamar kamu ya." ajak Shiho pada Ran.

"Nggak, nggak mau! Aku nggak mau kembali, aku takut." tolak Ran sambil menggeleng.

"Ran-chan jangan begitu dong. Sekarang, orangtuamu pasti khawatir dan sedang mencarimu. Kalau kamu nggak kembali, kan kasihan orangtua kamu." tutur Shiho pada Ran. Namun, Ran masih menggeleng.

"Ran-chan anak baik kan?" tanya Shiho, Ran mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kamu harus kembali pada orangtuamu. Tidak boleh membuat orangtua cemas. Harus patuh, paham?" ujar Shiho lembut berusaha membujuk Ran agar mau kembali. Akhirnya, atas bujukan Shiho, Ran maudiantar kembali ke kamarnya.

"Begitu ya? baiklah, sekarang aku mau kembali ke kamarku." Jawab Ran mantap. Mendengar itu, shiho turut senang.

"Nah, begitu baru anak baik." ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum. "Kamu ingat kamarmu di mana?" Shiho lagi pada Ran, yangh dibaqlas dengan gelengan.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, kita turun ke bawah dan tanyakan pada Resepsionis saja ya." ajak Shiho pada mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Shiho.

**~('o'~) (~'o')~**

Setelah sampai di bawah, Shiho segera menuju ke Resepsionis untuk menanyakan di mana kamar Ran.

"Permisi, Uehara-san, saya mau bertanya, keluarga Mouri menginap di kamar nomor berapa ya?" tanya Shiho. Mendengar itu, Yui si Resepsionis menatap Shiho dengan wajah bingung.

"Keluarga Mouri? Untuk apa Anda mencarinya?" jawab si Resepsionis—tepatnya bertanya balik pada Shiho.

"Oh, tadi anak ini—lho? Kemana dia?" kalimat Shiho terputus karena tiba-tiba Ran sudah tidak ada di sampingnya dan menghilang.

"Ran-chan! Kau dimana?" panggil Shiho setengah berteriak sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling ruangan. Namun hasilnya, Ran tidak ada dimana-mana.

"Anu, maaf, maksud anda keluarga Mouri yang mana ya? Karena malam ini kami hanya mempunyai satu orang tamu di hotel ini, yaitu Anda sendiri." jawab Yui sambil mengecek buku daftar tamu hotel.

"APA KATAMU?!" teriak Shiho yang terkejut atas perkataan si Resepsionis. Ia menggenggam—atau tepatnya menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar bingung dan entah kenapa, sekarang Shiho merasa takut atas semua hal yang Ia alami malam ini.

"Ti-tidak mungkin… itu mustahil!" bantah Shiho. "Jelas-jelas anak itu mendatangi kamar saya sambil menangis." lanjut Shiho gemetar sambil berusaha meyakinkan kalau ia benar-benar melihatnya pada si Resepsionis.

"Coba tolong Anda cek kembali daftar tamu yang menginap malam ini, mungkin Anda luput melihatnya."suruh Shiho. Yui pun kembali memeriksa daftar tamu hotel. Namun hasilnya, memang hanya Shiho satu-satunya tamu yang menginap malam itu.

"Oh, aku ingat sekarang. Mungkin Anda tidak akan percaya ini, tapi ini nyata. 10 tahun yang lalu, pernah ada insiden mengerikan di sini. Semua itu bermula ketika ada seorang anak di hotel ini yang sedang sakit." jawab si Resepsionis saat teringat sesuatu. Mendengar itu, entah kenapa Shiho merasa tertarik. Ingin mendengar cerita itu lebih lanjut.

"Seperti apa kejadiannya? Ceritakan pada saya." tanya Shiho penasaran.

"Begini ceritanya…"

**.:Flashback:.**

Seorang gadis kecil tengah berjalan sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding koridor. Anak itu berambut hitam panjang dengan jambul berbentuk kerucut di atas kepalanyadan berbaju putih yang agak longgar. Ia tampak sangat pucat. Keringat dingin meluncur deras dari pelipisnya. Sepertinya Ia sedang sakit.

"A-ayah… I-bu…" panggil anak itu dengan suara yang serak dan parau. Berusaha memanggil orangtuanya. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara bentakan dari dalam kamar nomor 413, kamar tempai Ia menginap bersama orangtuanya. Ran membuka sebagian pintu dan mengintip dari luar.

"**Kan sudah kubilang, Ran itu tidak boleh main sembarangan tanpa penjagaan! Tapi kenapa malah kau biarkan Ia bermain air di luar sampai basah begitu?!**" bentak seorang wanita berusia sekitar 30 tahunan, berambut coklat dan berkacamata kepada seorang pria paruh baya sekitar 35 tahunan yang tampaknya sedang mabuk.

"**Halah, memangnya kau sendiri peduli apa pada Ran?! Yang ada di otakmu itu juga hanya KERJA dan KERJA saja kan?! NYONYA ERI!**" pria itu membalas bentakan wanita tadi—yang diketahui bernama Eri.

"**Semua ini kan gara-gara kau yang kerjanya hanya menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk berjudi dan mabuk-mabukkan! Kalau tidak, aku juga tidak perlu kerja keras seperti ini! DASAR LAKI-LAKI TIDAK BERGUNA KAU KOGORO!**" bentak wanita itu marah kepada pria—yang diketahui bernama Kogoro itu.

"**Kau…**" kalimat itu membuat amarah Kogoro semakin besar. Tidak segan-segan, Ia langsung menampar Eri sampai jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Melihat itu, air mata Ran langsung jatuh, mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Sontak, ia membuka pintu dan berteriak.

"IBU!" teriak Ran sambil berlari menghampiri Ibunya yang terjatuh. "Ayah jahat! Kenapa Ayah mukul ibu? Kalau ayah marah sama Ran, marahi Ran saja. Jangan marahi Ibu!" Marah Ran pada Ayahnya di sela tangisnya. Melihat itu, Kogoro menjadi merasa bersalah karena membuat anaknya sedih. Walaupun sifat Kogoro terlihat kasar pada istrinya, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangi Ran.

"Ran…" gumam Kogoro lirih. Ia menghampiri Ran dan mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi, Ran menepisnya dan mundur menjauhi Ayahnya.

"Aku nggak mau sama Ayah. Ayah jahat!" tolak Ran yang , Ia berlari keluar kamar sambil menangis.

"RAN!" panggil kedua orangtuanya. Tapi Ran tetap berlari. Saat menuruni tangga, Ran terpeleset dan jatuh terguling dari tangga dan kepalanya membentur lantai dengan keras. Darah tampak mengalir dari kepalanya.

"RAAAN!" Kogoro dan Eri menjerit sekerasnya. Lalu, mereka menghampiri tubuh Ran yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai bawah.

"Ran! Bangun Ran, BANGUN!" teriak Kogoro panik sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Ran. Lalu, Eri memegang pergelangan tangan Ran guna memeriksa denyut nadinya. Namun, tidak berdenyut. Eri terbelalak kaget.

"Ran… Ran bangun Ran! Jangan tinggalin Ayah dan Ibu. RAAAN!" teriaknya. Tangis Eri pecah seketika ketika mengetahui anak satu-satunya itu telah pergi.

"Ran! Bangun Ran, BANGUN! Ayah minta maaf…" Ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat.

"**Lihat akibat perbuatanmu, Kogoro! Ran jadi meninggal! Ini semua gara-gara kamu! GARA-GARA KAMU!**" bentak Eri di sela tangisnya sambil memukul-mukul dada Kogoro. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di benak Kogoro. Tidak lama kemudian, Kogoro tertawa miris sambil menyalahi perbuatannya sendiri. Ia terlihat sangat depresi dan muncul keinginan untuk bunuh diri. Lalu, Ia mengambil sebuah pistol dari saku jasnya dan mengarahkan mulut pistol itu ke pelipisnya. Ia berniat menembak kepalanya sendiri. Tapi, hal itu berhasil dicegah Eri.

"**Bodoh! Kau mau apa?! Jangan berbuat bodoh pada dirimu sendiri seperti ini!**" omel Eri pada Kogoro sambil memegang kedua tangannya.

"Jangan… pada diri… sendiri ya?" tanyanya dengan nada lemah. Seringaian pun muncul dari ekspresi wajahnya. "Bagaimana… kalau pada… orang lain?" tambahnya. Kalimat terakhir dari Kogoro membuat Eri syok seketika. Belum sempat Eri mencegahnya, dia sudah ditembak oleh Kogoro. Eri terjatuh dan darah mengucur deras dari kepalanya. Ia tewas seketika.

"Huhuhu… HAHAHAHAHA." Kogoro tertawa puas melihat perbuatannya. Tampaknya Ia sudah benar-benar gila. Ia beranjak dari tempat itu, lalu menuruni tangga dan menembaki setiap orang yang melewatinya. Meninggalkan banyak bekas darah dan tembakan dimana-mana, serta mayat-mayat bersimbah darah tergeletak begitu saja semakin menambah kesan mengerikan.

"Hah… hah… tinggal aku… sendiri ya?" tanya Kogoro sambil terengah-engah entah pada siapa. Lalu, ia mengarahkan mulut pistol itu pada pelipisnya sendiri. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

**.:Flashback End:.**

"Sejak saat itu, siapapun yang menginap di kamar bernomor 413, maka Ia akan melihat penampakan gadis kecil yang menangis di depan kamarnya. Dan itu berlanjut sampai sekarang," jelas Yui panjang lebar.  
Shiho pun membisu. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tanpa Shiho sadari, Yui tersenyum misterius. Lalu, ia melanjutkan ceritanya yang belum sepenuhnya selesai. "dan Ia juga tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang sudah mengetahui cerita ini pulang hidup-hidup. Saya salah satunya." jelas Yui lagi. Kalimat terakhir membuat Shiho membeku seketika.

"A-ap-APA?!" kata Shiho terbata-bata. Kemudian, Yui segera keluar dari meja resepsionisnya mendekati Shiho dan menunjuk pada noda merah yang agak lebar di perutnya.

"Lihat, disinilah dia menembak saya." kata Yui sambil tersenyum sinis.

Shiho terbelalak kaget. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Ia harus berusaha keluar dari hotel ini secepat mungkin.

"Gawat! Aku harus keluar dari sini sekarang juga!" batin Shiho panik. Belum sempat ia menuju pintu keluar, tiba-tiba ia sudah dikepung oleh sekelompok orang—mayat hidup tampak sangat compang-camping dan berlumuran darah, wajahnya pucat penuh luka goresan, dan di kepalanya terdapat lubang bekas tembakkan.

"A-ah… ja-jangan." ucap Shiho lirih. Ia belum pernah setakut ini seumur hidupnya. Di tengah ketakutannya itu, tiba-tiba di hadapannya muncul Ran secara mendadak. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya pada Shiho. Seakan berharap dipeluk olehnya.

"Shiho Nee-chan… Shiho Nee-chan…" panggilnya dengan suara parau.

"Ng-nggak… ja-jangan mendekat…" ucap Shiho lirih. Ia menggeleng dan mundur beberapa langkah ketakutan. Shiho tidak menyadari adanya darah yang menggenangi di bawah kakinya. Sebelum sempat menyadarinya, Shiho sudah terpeleset dan jatuh tersungkur. Kepala belakangnya membentur vas dan semuanya seketika menjadi gelap.

**.:The End:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~* Epilogue *~**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis remaja berambut hitam diikat _ponytail _terlihat sedang berjalan bersama seorang laki-laki berkulit hitam sambil membawa sebuah ransel besar. Saat itu, mereka secara tak sengaja menemukan sebuah hotel kecil bertingkat lima. Namanya Hotel Shine. Hotel ini berada di sebuah gang kecil yang jauh dari keramaian kota. Tidak seperti hotel pada umumnya. Selain itu, hotel ini tampak kusam dan tidak terawat. Banyak retak-retakan kecil di dindingnya. Di sekitar halamannya banyak debu aspal dan rumput liar yang sudah memanjang. Pagarnya juga karatan dan banyak yang keropos. Entah kenapa, tampaknya salah satu dari mereka tertarik menginap di sini, Ia adalah laki-laki berkulit hitam itu.

"Oi Kazuha, kita menginap di sini saja yuk. Sudah semakin malam nih." ajaknya pada seorang gadis di sebelahnya ini.

"EH?! Nggak mau ah, Heiji. Hotel ini kelihatan mengerikan. Kita cari tempat lain saja yuk." tolak gadis—yang diketahui bernama Kazuha itu dengan nada manja. Ia merasa merinding. Perasaannya jadi nggak enak, seakan seperti ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan hotel ini.

"Habis kamu maunya apa? Coba lihat sekitar sini, sejak tadi sangat sepi dan nggak ada satupun kendaraan umum yang lewat. Ditambah lagi, baterai _handphone-_mu dan aku dua-duanya habis. Kita berjalan mencari tempat penginapan juga nggak ketemu-temu. Sekarang akhirnya kita menemukan hotel yang kita cari-cari, tapi kamu malah nolak."omel laki-laki—yang diketahui bernama Heiji itu pada Kazuha.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Ya, terserah kamu. Kalau kamu nggak mau, pergi saja sana sendiri" ujar Heiji sinis pada kazuha. Lalu, ia memasuki hotel itu. Meninggalkan Kazuha sendirian.

"Eh, Heiji. HEIJI TUNGGU AKU."teriak Kazuha sambil mengejar Heiji ikut memasuki hotel itu.

**~('o'~) (~'o')~**

Saat mereka masuk ke hotel tersebut, ternyata hotel ini penampilan luarnya. Walaupun tidak luas, tapi dalamnya tampak bersih dan rapi. Ruangannya didominasi oleh warna putih gading dan merah _maroon_. Laitainya dilekatkan dengan keramik berwarna senada, membentuk pola catur dan dipasang miring sehingga terlihat seperti berbentuk belah ketupat. Dekorasi yang minimalis namun terlihat elegan.

"Lihat, hotel ini tidak seburuk yang kau pikir kan?" ucap Heiji meyakinkan Kazuha.

"Iya juga ya. Dalamnya tampak indah dan nyaman." ujar Kazuha yang terlihat terpesona. Ia merasa keputusan Heiji memilih hotel ini sebagai tempat menginap mereka malam ini tidak salah. Lalu, mereka segera ke bagian Resepsionis untuk memesan kamar.

"Permisi," sapa Heiji pada seorang Resepsionis. Resepsionis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menampilkan sosok seorang wanita berusia sekitar 18 tahunan berambut coklat kemerahan. Dari bentuk wajahnya, sepertinya ia berdarah campuran. Ia memakai blazer berwarna putih _cream _berlengan panjang.

"Selamat datang di Hotel Shine, Tuan dan Nona. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jawab wanita itu menyambut kedatangan Heiji dan Kazuha sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kami ingin menginap satu malam di sini. Apa masih ada kamar kosong?" tanya Heiji pada wanita tersebut.

"Tuan dan Nona tenang saja, disini masih banyak kamar kosong kok. Sebelumnya, tolong isi dulu formulir ini untuk mengurus administrasi kamar hotel." jawab wanita itu sambil memberikan selembar kertas formulir beserta sebuah pulpen kepada mereka.

"Oh, baiklah." Heiji mengambil formulir itu. Lalu mengisi semuanya dan menandatangani formulir tersebut. Setelah selesai mengisinya, Heiji memberikannya kembali pada sang Resepsionis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, menurut saya hotel ini bagus dan indah lho. Tapi, kenapa bagian luarnya tampak mengerikan sih? Memangnya tukang kebunnya kemana sih? Kok halaman hotel sampai berantakan seperti itu. Pantas saja kelihatannya hotel ini sepi." tanya Kazuha pada wanita itu.

"Yah, sebenarnya ini disebabkan letaknya yang tidak strategis. Hanya sebagian orang saja yang mengetahui dan mau menginap di sini. Ditambah lagi, 15 tahun yang lalu pernah ada insiden yang sangat mengerikan di sini. Sejak saat itu, orang-orang enggan menginap lagi di sini. Pendapatan pun jadi berkurang drastis. Bahkan, mempekerjakan tukang kebun saja sudah tidak mampu, mungkin sebentar lagi juga hotel ini akan bangkrut." jelas wanita itu panjang. Mendengar penjelasannya, Mereka terdiam sejenak, lalu Ia mengerti dan menjawab penjelasan sang Resepsionis.

"Yah… sayang sekali ya. Padahal hotel ini indah lho." ucap Heiji ikut prihatin.

"Ah, maaf, saya telah membuat anda tidak nyaman oleh cerita saya." sesal wanita itu merasa bersalah. Lalu, Ia memberikan sebuah kunci berbandul plat hijau yang tertulis nomor kamar hotel kepada Heiji. "Ini kunci kamar Anda, Anda ditempatkan di kamar bernomor 413 di lantai empat." ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kalau perlu, nanti kapan-kapan kami ajak teman-teman kami menginap di sini deh. Makanya, jangan bangkrut dulu ya. Hehehe…" canda Heiji pada wanita itu.

"Terima kasih ya, err…" ucapan Kazuha terputus karena Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana memanggil wanita itu karena ia tidak mengetahui namanya.

"Oh, maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Shiho Miyano. Jika ada keperluan lain, anda bisa menghubungi saya kapan saja." Jawabnya sambil menawarkan diri.

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak Miyano-san." balas Kazuha sambil berjalan ke arah tangga. Setelah mereka menghilang dari pandangan, wanita itu tersenyum sinis sambil menggumamkan suatu kata.

"Selanjutnya adalah giliran kalian…" gumamnya. Lalu, ia menghilang entah kemana.

* * *

Dalam bahasa Inggris, _Shine _berarti bercahaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi, artinya akan berbeda lagi jika diterjemahkan ke bahasa Jepang.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam bahasa Jepang, _Shine _itu berarti…

.

.

.

.

.

Matilah.

**.:The End:.**

* * *

**A/N:** Hola, saya kembali lagi dengan fic baru—yang pasti abal tentunya. T.T  
Ini fic horror pertama, fic oneshot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat, sekaligus fic pertama saya yang NON HUMOR.  
Gomen ne minna-san kalo ceritanya abal, dan horrornya gak kerasa. (T/\T)  
Fic ini terinspirasi dari catatan tentang urban legends milik teman FB saya. Awalnya, saya udah nyerah sama fic ini, tapi ga tau kenapa disaat mepet tiba-tiba mboh ide(?) datang lagi menghampiri saya, dan nyuruh saya buat lanjutin fic ini. XD  
ternyata "the power of kepepet(?)" itu benar-benar LUARR BIASAA…. XDa  
Dan… tadinya saya juga mau publish malam kemarin supaya pas sama malam Halloween. Tapi ternyata waktunya gak cukup gara-gara saya udah diseret pulang sama bapa saya. TAT  
*lagian siapa suruh main di warnet sampai 6 jam berturut-turut -_-)7*  
Ampun otou-san, ane kapok… ane tobat bikin fic panjang- panjang… ToT  
Ok lah, cukup sudah curcolannya… XD akhir kata…

Review please… :)

.

.  
**.:Wendially:.  
**


End file.
